Abismo
by Tsuki girasol
Summary: [Viñeta] [Kei Nagai & Kou] [Shonen-ai] Sobretodo, al fantasma negro le empieza a gustar el contacto. Siempre la misma pregunta, si ¿quizás nosotros estamos destinados a perdernos?.


**Pequeña viñeta. Con la pareja Kei Nagai & Kou. Aunque, también participaran los fantasmas negros, como una extensión del cuerpos de ambos. Espero que les guste.  
Un beso! :D**

* * *

Al fantasma negro de Kei, conformado evidentemente por unas finas partículas sombrías, le gustaba sentir y acariciar, la textura rugosa y helada que eran parte del nuevo espectro creado por el joven Nakano Kou. Los dubitativos dedos alargados del enérgico fantasma, de una representación parecida a la refinadísima arena que se hallaba originalmente pincelada por los oscuros colores que lo hacían invisibles a contraluz por los ojos de los demás individuos, pero reforzada por el poder inconsciente de Kei; empezaron a tocar la considerable y volátil extensión de aquel nuevo pequeño espíritu, establecido por una mente decidida pero a la vez inquieta, perteneciente a Kou.

La sinuosidad perfecta para las curvas del pequeño pintoresco fantasma de Kou, con algunos tipos definidos de espirales que le surgían de nacimiento desde la parte de los brazos y de las piernas. No obstante, tenía una cabeza redondeada. Y una hilera de unos bordes obscurecidos que se hallaban serpenteándose, en la zona del cuello y terminaban en la parte baja de la espalda, entre una cuarta y quinta vértebra, formando parte de un delgado esqueleto que se hallaba forrado por una masa vaporosa, en la insustancial densidad del IBM reforzado por Kou, dueño de unos ojos de una tonalidad parecida al dulce chocolate.

Son una secuencia de pensamientos y de emociones, una cadena de símbolos que siempre tienen un resistente sentido moral, junto con la obscenidad, donde siempre derivan en lo mismo. La mente de Kou, se cuartea y se llena de imágenes, con las defensas desplomándose. Por otro lado, Kei se enfoca en los detalles de lo que se consume, pero no pudiendo comprenderlo del todo.

En un suave tintineo, los dos fantasmas negros reaccionan y se vuelven a tocar en lentos movimientos. Los fotones de ambos IBM forman una encantadora mezcla que colisionan, la materia invisible se deja ver en diversas tonalidades de gris, en negro y de una progresión parduzca. El mundo se mueve, la luz baila desde los rincones de las sombras. La ansiedad, con la gravedad de la hoguera encendida, a su vez, la cabeza estará colapsándose al ritmo del corazón en una tortuosa danza antigua.

La chispa que coloreaba hasta ambos oscuros espectros, que se deslizaban sensualmente uno contra otro, con las pulcras amatistas de las partículas de polvo que componían sus misteriosos cuerpos amorfos, mostrándose la expresión maravillosa que adquirían cuando se sentían desinhibidos. El fantasma negro de Kei, besa lentamente al otro fantasma producido por Kou, en aquella porción de textura áspera, donde específicamente se sitúa una suave hendidura que figurativamente se perfecciona en una diminuta boca en ese rostro asimétrico. Los brazos del nuevísimo espectro negro de Kou, se aferraron a los brazos de la fuerte figura oscura matizada que se ubicaba enfrente de él, tratando de evitar desplomarse por la sensación de diluirse como un trozo de hielo por la conexión ardorosa e irrompible con todo lo que les rodeaba, qué poco van entendiendo del modo en que cada respiración que establecen se vinculan con el resplandor de una estrella lejana.

El toque de los dedos del fantasma de Kei sobre las caderas de la otra figura abstracta, con los impasibles pulgares bajando por la espalda, convirtiéndose en presión y el deseo que transita con la solidez de un aceite tibio. La potencia del IBM se encargaba de resguardar los atributos que apuntaban hacia la gloria. El astuto fantasma negro se siente el dueño específicamente del pequeño e inexperto espectro oscuro de Kou; el gestor de todo lo que lo invade, el ajeno creador que bosqueja cada movimiento de su acompañante, el que va logrando tejer la realidad de las sensaciones bajo las volubles partículas sombrías de la estructura de aquel nuevo espíritu.

El espectro, de una superficialidad tenebrosa correspondiente a Kou, logra sumergirse en la realidad infinita, rememorando la forma en que lo están tocando en ese instante, en el vicio de las bocas devorándose. Consumiéndose perezosamente, la forma en que los dedos agrandados del otro espectro evidentemente mayor se acoplaban a su espalda amorfa, de uno en uno, firmes y abiertos; pareciéndose deleitarse en el recorrido que estos hacen en un exquisito y mórbido placer.

Con más fuerza, para avivar los sentidos de la eternidad, creyendo en la posibilidad de experimentar el mismo estremecimiento arrebatador y proteger el instante en el que ambos fantasmas negros, de ocasionales acciones vibrantes que se van sumergiendo en el abismo terrenal. Y de los jóvenes Ajins, que sienten la magia distorsionada.


End file.
